Breaking the Dawn!
by MasterBurstWarrior
Summary: Kalin and Dawn, a nephew of Malcolm and Lotten, duel due to the reason that the former abolished the evening duel tradition in Satisfaction Town. Who will emerge as the winner?


Team Satisfaction was finally united, this time at Crashtown! Kalin Kessler let out a sign of relief, and laughed so heartily that the other members of team backed down and the orphans completely forgot what happened to their father. They thought the Dark Signer personality of their friend, their godfather, has returned.

Lotten and Barbara have gone far, far away, into the cellars of the Facility; everything has been new for the villagers: their leader, their village, and of course their liberty. Crashtown has been renamed Satisfaction Town, in honour of the team that helped defeated the wicked Ramon family.

Leader Kalin, after discussion with his fellow teammates, decided that gentle ruling would be beneficial to ease these villagers' spirits. Thus, he has promised to treat them well through the abolishment of evening duels and replacing the people in the mountain with excavating machines.

Others include meritocracy. The people would get their share of the Dyne if they worked on these machines. Even behaving would lead to one getting roasted chicken and fish for every meal. These foodstuffs were extravagant in the village.

But, some people disagreed. Most of them came from the Malcolm family, and they thought that evening duels should not be abolished. A public debate was set up in the Satisfaction Square to gather opinions on the matter.

On the stage, the Team Satisfaction's members sat on red chairs before a long wooden bench that served as a temporary table. Jack, the most educated out of the four, annoyingly acted as the secretary of the meeting, scribbling down everything that the people said.

"Why did I have to do this freaking job?" grumbled Jack as he scratched some strange, illegible black characters on parchment.

Crow was the stagehand, expertly dashing here and there for lighting and sounding matters. Yusei and Kalin were the chairmen for the meeting.

Down the stage, people from the Malcolm and Ramon families sat next to each other, on stools provided by the honoured Lotten's house, which was isolated after the explosions during his duel with Kalin and Yusei.

"Now, who wants to speak?" Kalin announced to the people. Jack scribbled and grumbled some more. Two people raised up their hands.

One of them included Dawn, a sixteen-year-old boy who claimed that he was the nephew of Malcolm.

He wore an orange long-sleeved shirt with blue pants, and a belt that held three deck cases. He had black hair with blue highlights, fringes that dropped down covering his left emerald eye. Scratches and wounds covered the most of his body.

Kalin remembered him. He was one of the many duelists that he defeated during the evening duels. But due to being a relative of Malcolm, he was granted excuse from going into the Mountain.

"Dawn, what's your opinion of this matter?" Kalin queried.

"Ergh…" He hesitated. He was reminded of Malcolm's last words before he died at the hands of his blood brother. "Dawn, never push yourself too far."

"Never push yourself too far?" His inner conscious echoed out a smile. "N-never push yourself? What is this crap?"

"We should have evening duels, because that's the tradition of Crashtown and the honour of the Malcolm Family!"

People awed with surprise at the tremendous speech the young teen made. Nobody dared to use the name "Crashtown" or even mention "Malcolm" in front of Leader Kalin. They knew that Kalin hated these terms. Hated for life.

Kalin stood up from his chair, hopped down the stage and walked towards the young teen. Dawn looked terrified. But then, he picked back and announced furiously.

"KALIN KESSLER! YOU SHALL NOT BECOME OUR LEADER! I HATE YOU!"

That was the most hurting words Kalin has ever heard, more than the insults in the Facility. However, he still remained calm. As he was about to step closer and closer to the teen, Dawn suddenly jerked.

He flashed a black pistol out of his long sleeves, and strapped its leather handle expertly around his wrist. The "weapon" was not a weapon. It divided its body open automatically like a treasure chest into two sectors, one part expanded swiftly to show six slots, each gleaming with blue and brown paint under the sun. The other turned horizontal, expanded into a bigger pocket, and enveloped with the Momentum Energy. The infamous Duel Disk.

Kalin did not admit defeat. He too took out his pistol and strapped it around his wrist. The pistol, too, divided and expanded itself into a Duel Disk.

Dawn inserted his Deck into the largest slot of the six. "Now, Kalin, did you remember the last time we duelled?"

"Of course," said Kalin. He turned to Yusei, who was witnessing the Duel on the stage. "Yusei, lend me your Deck! I need to teach him how your Evening Duel with me looks like!"

Yusei flew his Deck case at Kalin who caught it. He inserted the cards into the largest slot as well.

"Leader Kalin, this shall be the last time I call you leader. If I win, Evening Duels will commence as usual this night, and you will retreat the position from leader. Deal?" Dawn threateningly announced.

"Deal,"

"What's your request if you win?" Dawn asked.

"I have absolutely no need for that. We will prove it later."

"No need?" Dawn thought with a smile. "N-no need? Does that mean he would lose?"

"Less talk. Let's start the Duel."

"Okay. Duel!" Both players announced cohesively.

**(Dawn: 4000 LP; Kalin: 4000 LP)**

"You don't mind if I start first?" Dawn said, pulling five cards out of his Deck, about to pull the sixth.

"Go ahead." Kalin also pulled five cards out of his Deck.

"It's my turn!" Dawn pulled the sixth card and added it to his left hand. "I summon my faithful Buster Ogre!" A Gatling Ogre-like beast, holding two pistols instead of a heavy machine gun stands in front of Kalin, threatening him with its prideful roar (ATK 1800).

"And next, I'll set five cards face-down and end my turn." Dawn inserted all his hand into the five slots.

"Hmm…" Kalin snarled. "It's my turn then!" He pulled out a card.

"Spell Card activate, Special Draw. I shall now draw four cards," He pulled another four cards out of his Deck, "and at the End Phase of this turn I discard all cards in my hand."

Yusei jerked. When did he put such a card into his Deck?

Kalin turned to Yusei and laughed. "Yusei! This is a gift card from your best friend! Cherish it!" he laughed even more.

"Then, I shall activate the Continuous Trap, Meteor Draw," Dawn announced. "I knew that you would still prefer the Handless Combo, so I put this card into my Deck. When you draw cards outside a Draw Phase, you take 400 damage for each card," Four bolts of fire shot out and hit Kalin in the chest.

**(Kalin: 2400 LP)**

"Then I Normal Summon Junk Synchron," An orange android, short and stout appeared (***, ATK 1200).

"I set two cards, and end my turn. During the End Phase, I discard my hand due to the effect of Special Draw," Kalin inserted two cards into the Duel Disk slots and placed the other portion of his hand into another peculiar pocket that grew out of the Momentum section.

"But…" Kalin continued. "Due to the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog, when it is in the Graveyard while a Tuner Monster is on the Field, I can Special Summon it," A strange brownish mouse popped out (**, ATK 800).

"It's my turn!" Dawn screamed, pulling a card out of his Deck.

"Wait, Dawn," Kalin said. "I activate the effect of an Infernity Dasher and two Infernity Vengeances in my graveyard."

"What!"

"For Infernity Dasher," Kalin explained coldly. "When I control a non-Tuner Monster and I have no cards in my hand during the opponent's Main Phase, I can Special Summon it to the Field," A red-and-white armoured fighter holding a long, silver spear appeared out of the hologram circles (*, DEF 0)

"Then, for Infernity Vengeance, when I Special Summon an Infernity Monster and I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon it," The whole Field of Kalin was filled up with two vampire-like Monsters wearing black capes which covered their bodies. Blood oozed out of their heads (*****, DEF 2000).

"But none of your Monsters can defeat me!" Dawn protested. "I activate the effect of Buster Ogre. By removing all cards from my Spell or Trap Card Zone, I can destroy one Monster you control for each Monster sent to the Graveyard!" Five cards disappeared from the back of Buster Ogre. An orange bolt emerged, enveloping Buster Ogre's body, resulting in five bullets being shot out of its pistols.

"Trap, activate!" Kalin wailed. "Two Urgent Tunings!"

"What! Two Urgent Tunings?"

"I tune my Junk Synchron and Infernity Vengeance together!" Kalin explained.

"_Clustering stars will call upon an angelic dragon forged of the powers of heaven! Becomes the light it shines on! Synchro Summon, Show thy power! Stardust Dragon!"_

Crow has already stopped his work on the stage. Jack halted everything on his parchment. Yusei jumped out of his chair and screamed: "What!"

Junk Synchron and Infernity Vengeance were devoured by two holographic circles, turned into eight shining stars which evolved into a bolt of light.

A dragon as beautiful, and white as snow showed itself out of the bolt of light, let out a roar, and flew upon the sky. It seemed happy with its new owner (********, ATK 2500).

Two bullets missed their targets and vanished.

"Now, I shall tune my Infernity Dasher with both Quillbolt Hedgehog and Infernity Vengeance!"

_"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!'" _

Another dragon, black and blue, appeared out of a bolt of light. Its eight yellow eyes focused on the three bullets that would originally hit its Tributes, felt so furious that it emitted an inferno from its beak that burned down those filthy items (********, ATK 3000).

Both Stardust Dragon and Infernity Death Dragon roared angrily, completely forgotten of their previous encounter as enemies. Now they have become allies.

Dawn was shocked by the scene and searched through his hand to find a card that would defeat those Monsters. But he has only one card, and that was Vorse Raider. A 1900-ATK beatstick which would has some good use if Buster Ogre's effect resolves.

A sound echoed through his mind: "Cheat." Yeah! That's the only way! "Cheat. Draw the top card."

But another sound replied. The sound of Malcolm. "Don't push yourself."

Malcolm's voice echoed over and over again until Dawn was completely emo. Kneeling on the ground with his face buried in his hands, he cried. Everyone focused their eyes on him.

Yusei jumped down from the stage and went to him. But a hand stopped him, accompanied by a "Don't do anything. He's still duelling."

After what seemed like eternity, Dawn stopped crying. He picked himself up and wailed, "Turn End!", tears trickling down his face.

"Sorry, my family… I've let the tradition down." Dawn spoke to himself.

"It's my turn!" Kalin announced. "Infernity Death Dragon, attack Buster Ogre! Death Fire!"

Buster Ogre was smashed into smithereens by Death Dragon's inferno.

**(Dawn: 2800 LP)**

"Stardust Dragon, attack Dawn directly! Shooting Sonic!" Stardust Dragon released a white beam out of its mouth that hit Dawn in the chest.

**(Dawn: 300 LP)**

"Kalin…" Jack sighed.

"That man… He's trying to protect the child," Crow smiled. "He could have won with Death Dragon's effect."

"Kalin…" Yusei sighed too.

At that time, Dawn suddenly regained consciousness. Tears stopped trickling out of his eyes. He found hope again.

"It's my turn!" Dawn announced, pulling a card.

"Thank you, Kalin. I finally know why you abolished the evening duels."

Kalin smiled coldly.

"Spell Card, activate! Final Destruction! I destroy a Monster on the Field and both players take damage equal to half of that Monster's ATK!"

"No way!" Yusei exclaimed. "He's trying to… lose purposely!"

"My move has not ended yet," Dawn said. "I activate the effect of Trap Card, Foolish Player!"

"What!" Jack screamed. "Activating a card from your Graveyard?"

"Heh," Dawn laughed. "When a destruction effect is activated while this card is in the Graveyard, I can negate that effect and return one Monster on the Field to the Deck! Return Stardust Dragon!"

The white dragon let out its last roar, and faded into the shadows. Kalin's mysterious smile appeared again.

"Then," Dawn explained. "Kalin, you take damage equal to that Monster's ATK!"

"What!" Crow shouted. "There's more?"

A silhouette of Stardust Dragon appeared from Dawn's Graveyard slot and was about to hit Kalin.

"I activate the effect of Infernity Death Gunman in my Graveyard!" Kalin announced.

A skull-head knight pointed a gun at Dawn. Its ruby red armour glittered under the sun. Stardust Dragon vanished.

"When I would take damage from a card effect while I hold no cards," Kalin explained. "The effect of Infernity Death Gunman in my Graveyard would resolve. I draw one card from the top of my Deck, and if it is a Monster, you take the damage. But, if it is a Spell or Trap, I take two times the damage. Now, Dawn, want to gamble? Your uncle, Lotten, lost to me just because to this card."

Kalin pulled half a card out of his Deck. Yusei let out a sigh of relief. This was the deadliest card in Kalin's Deck.

"Seriously, I have forgotten how many Monsters are there in my Deck," Kalin's famous quote came out of his mouth again.

The skull-head knight was fully prepared to fire at Dawn's forehead. As long as Kalin pulled a Monster Card.

"So, want to gamble?" Kalin asked.

After much hesitation, Dawn finally shouted, "Okay!"

"I activate the effect of Yusei's Remover Beast in my Graveyard!" Kalin announced. Yusei let out another sigh of relief. "By removing it from play, I can return one other removed from play Monster on top of my Deck!"

"But you haven't got any removed from play Monsters!" Dawn protested.

"I have," Kalin smiled. "Didn't you remember Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect?"

"What! That card…?"

"Yes, as it was Special Summoned to the Field because of its own effect, when it is removed from the Field, it is removed from play instead," Kalin said, ignoring the desperate Dawn.

Kalin then turned over to Yusei and said, "Gracias! Because of your card, I'm able to win!"

Kalin turned back to face Dawn. "I remove Remover Beast from play! Then, I return Quillbolt Hedgehog to the top of my Deck!"

Infernity Death Gunman fired his bullet, hitting Dawn at the chest. Even though it was holographic, the impact of losing a Duel made Dawn so sad he ran away.

**(Dawn: 0)**

Kalin was about to chase after him when Yusei handed a red helmet to him.

"Go, Kalin!" Yusei encouraged, with a mysterious smile!

"Thank you!" Kalin replied, riding Yusei's crimson D-Wheel away.

The sun eventually set into the horizons, ending the last Evening Duel of Satisfaction Town…

**The next morning**

Yusei, Jack and Crow gathered at Satisfaction Square. The stage was removed by the cooperation of the trio last night. The people have gone. Nothing except sand, dust, and an occasional boulder survived there.

From far away trudged two people, a bigger silhouette and a smaller one. The bigger one took out something from his collar, placed it between his lips, and the lovely harmonica music played.

As the two silhouettes came closer and closer to the trio, the latter applauded. They were excited with the new godson of their leader.

The harmonica music stopped. West and Nicko, two more godchildren adopted by Kalin followed their godfather's steps.

The four people met up with their three friends in the centre of the isolated location.

As Yusei initiated a conversation with Kalin, and Jack and Crow were occasionally interrupting; Dawn sneaked into a dark alley.

Glancing at the top card, Buster Ogre, Dawn smiled.

"Never push yourself," he said to himself, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Uncle, I think I have finally known its meaning."

Satisfaction Town regained peace once more.


End file.
